


L'amour de l'âme.

by Fallingdown



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, MIKA - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Natural enemies, Vampires, eternal love, silver bullets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando todo se cubrió de la nada misma  fue capaz de notar el olvido en el color oro de los ojos.</p>
<p>No hay dolor, el disparó es más certero de lo que hubiese esperado. No atina más que abrazar al cuerpo –aún- cálido. Por una vez es capaz de agradecer algo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agradece morir después de conocer el amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour de l'âme.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Cliché: *Un personaje es un vampiro, el otro lo tiene que matar.   
> *Uno de los personajes tiene cáncer.  
> *Amor imposible.
> 
> Pareja: Mikred (Mika Penniman/Jared Leto)

 

_"El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma"- W.S_

 

 

Jared sabía su destino, vagar, matar, estar solo hasta que alguien se dignase a matarlo. Cruel, pero real.

 

Eso se suponía que era su eternidad. Soledad, ambrosía del nuevo día, pecado, sangre y muerte.

 

Sin embargo cuando ve ese delgado y alto cuerpo moviéndose a un compás que no es capaz de reconocer queda prendado de un alma mortal.

 

No lo piensa demasiado y sin darse cuenta sus dientes se deslizan bajo la tersa piel. El liquido que proviene del ser es indescriptible. Dulce, suave, amarga, salada, dolida y alegre.

 

Se sorprende de no escuchar quejas, el joven se deja hacer a la vez que su cuerpo pide a gritos tocar el suelo.

 

Siente que algo está mal cuando no puede parar, cuando el individuo solo se deja caer a peso muerto en sus brazos.  Pronto el único corazón que latía, deja de hacerlo.

 

Inertes, fijos, cálidos, agradecidos, sin comparación miran fijo un punto unas orbes que no fue capaz de notar. Oro liquido que se tiñe de su sangre, cuando la silenciosa plata atraviesa su pecho.

 

Cuando todo se cubrió de la nada misma  fue capaz de notar el olvido en el color oro de los ojos.

 

No hay dolor, el disparó es más certero de lo que hubiese esperado. No atina más que abrazar al cuerpo –aún- cálido. Por una vez es capaz de agradecer algo…

_Agradece morir después de conocer el amor._

 

 

 

 

Mika Penniman sabía cuál era su destino. Era morir. No sabía cómo o cuando, pero sabía que el momento llegaría, tarde o temprano. Muy a su pesar, la suya iba a ser mucho más temprano de que hubiese esperado.

 

El que su padre fuese uno de los Casa-Vampiros más respetados no lo protegió del camino que le tocaba recorrer. Cáncer terminal. Sin posibilidad de tratamientos, ni medicamentos, solo la muerte.

 

Trato de vivir al máximo cada día de su vida, con 17 años había decidido pedir una _muerte_ digna en su cumpleaños número 18.

 

Recuerda a su madre llorar, a su hermana gritándole por ser _egoísta_ y su padre palmeándole la espalda, dándole todo el apoyo que un padre podría dar.

 

Fue la noche del 17 de agosto de 2001 su última noche.

 

Fue a una discoteca, con la excusa de disfrutar hasta la última hora que le quedase. Bailó, sudó, disfrutó, con todas esas personas que no le conocían, ni a él ni muchos menos a su condición.

 

Fue feliz.

 

No sabe bien cómo, pero una mano muy fría le lleva a fuera. Solo alcanza a ver unos ojos tan claros que casi rozan el color del reflejo en la nieve.

 

Nieve, eso siente cuando el intruso se clava en su hombro.

 

Débil, fuerte, solo, apoyado, lastimado, alegre, triste, pero sobre todo se siente amado, cuando su cuerpo comienza a pesar más y los fuertes brazos no sueltan su agarre.

 

Muere, es cierto. Pero el iba a morir ese día igualmente.

 

 

Agradece con la poca cordura que le quedaba haber tenido una mirada que no fuese de pena antes de partir, agradece haber sentido el frío calor una última vez… pero sobre todo…

 

_No morir sin conocer el amor._

 

 

_Son almas que sin saberlo están conectadas y destinadas a conocerse en cada vida; en cada mundo paralelo; en cada cuerda. No necesitan de palabras ni miradas para amarse. Se aman sin saberlo, porque sus almas se aman, y por eso están destinados a un amor eterno._

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Fic creado para un Desafio de HBM.  
> (El cual perdí...)


End file.
